


lil pup

by ohmyuwu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hybrid AU, Knotting, M/M, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Vampire AU, bottomjisung, jaesung, jeno is protective asf, jisung is a babie in this, najaemin, parkjisung, somewhat angst, topjaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyuwu/pseuds/ohmyuwu
Summary: in which vampire jaemin decides to fuck wolf pup jisung.





	lil pup

**Author's Note:**

> OOPS I DID IT AGAIN but btw this is EXTREMELY CRINGER THAN MY LAST SMUT😖

jaemin watched from the tree as both the young pups of his rivals group and his eyes glowed red a bit. he licked his lips at the youngest pup and he chuckled when the other tackled him playfully.  
they were both the youngest pups of the group and the most protected, causing the vampire that has been watching them to refrain from taking advantage. 

suddenly he saw the youngest out of the two pups jump and fall to the ground and began shaking. he slowly turned back to his human form and his little ears were lowered and his tail had stopped wagging in excitement.  
jaemin froze and quickly looked up, he saw the older boy freeze and quickly turn back to his human form also.  
“jisungie?” 

jaemin watched as the young pups were frightened and then his eyes widened when he saw the pup ‘jisungie’ start arching his back and a small pool of some sort of liquid formed.  
his breathe hitched and he saw the older gasp and stumble away from him. 

“j-jeno hyung!” he squealed in fear and trembled as he didn’t know what was going on. 

jisung screamed in fear as the door slammed open and revealed all the alphas in the group. the pup whimpered and weakly crawled (or tried) towards to jeno who quickly turned back to his wolf pup form and ran in front of jisung.  
he began to let out small barks and growls at his hyungs who had blue goldish glowing eyes.

jaemin grit his teeth and watched as the alphas all surrounded the pups, he heard jisungs whimpers and small pleads for help from the alphas and felt his..  
dick get hard.  
he groaned mentally and thought,  
‘god i wanna fuck his little pup ass.’

suddenly he smelled the beautiful scent of vanilla and strawberries and his eyes turned red immediately, and his fangs grew.  
“oh fuck” he muttered.

jaemin looked around and saw the alphas slowly leave one by one, and growled as he saw one that looked like a rabbit not leave. he saw him talking to jisung who was still whimpering and shaking,  
he bet those so called alphas didn’t know hah the young pup was going through,  
but hell did jaemin know.

jaemin groaned as he took forever and gave up. he quickly jumped down from the tree and he saw the two pups jump and freeze at the sight of a vampire. “y-youngie hyung” jeno whimpered out and jaemin raised his hand and out of nowhere ‘youngie’ disappeared. 

the two pups whimpered and jisung hid behind the older, he clung onto jeno scared as he never met a vampire before. jaemin cooed and walked towards them, his eyes probably glowing by now as he smelled jisungs beautiful scent. 

“jisung ah~ you smell so beautifully...do you know what’s happening to you hm?” 

jisung whimpered and shook his head, gasping a bit at the sudden pain in his abdomen. “s-sir h-help please..! it hurts..” he begged. 

jaemin smirked and lifted jisungs chin up so the pup could look at him. jisung whimpered once again and before the vampire could talk jeno pushed him away from his dongsaeng. 

“st-stay away from him!” he hissed and suddenly went back to his oup form and growled at the vampire. jaemin scoffed and lifted him up just by raising his hand causing the pup to make a shocked noise. 

“w-wait sir! p-please don’t hurt him!” jisung gasped and then cried out at the pain in his lower stomach again. jaemin scoffed again and then he dropped the small pup and turned around to ji, who stared in horror at his hyungs limp pup form in the corner. 

“y-you..”

jaemin pulled ji close to him and asked, “do you want me to take away your pain or do you want to suffer with this hm lil pup?”  
jisung froze and looked down, scared to talk as he wanted this pain to go away.

“i-i want you to take it away p-please..”  
jaemin smirked and whispered darkly into his ear, “good job pup.”

_____________

“a-ah! master!” jisung screamed as he was being brutally pounded into by jaemin, he could barely breathe as this wasn’t a normally feel to him and the fact the older boy was going at a inhumane pace. 

jaemin growled and pulled ji closer and continued to pound into him harder. his fangs grew slowly as he was getting close but he ignored it. he wanted this to last longer. 

jisung cried out as jaemin kept hitting his prostate and fell limp, his pup ears bouncing along with every thrust. jaemin looked down at jisungs tail and smirked before he grabbed it and began to pull at it gently. 

hell did he not regret.

the smaller boy moaned loudly and threw his head back and arched so deeply that jaemin saw a bump form in his stomach and his eyes widened as he knew that was from him. 

“m-master i-i feel we-weird!” ji choked and tried to look at jaemin but kept throwing his head back at the deep thrusting. 

“what do you feel lil pup? tell master~”

jisung moaned and his tail slightly began to wag, “i-i feel like-o-oh my god ah!” ji cried out as jaemin then bit his neck and released into him. he screamed as he released and the pup fell back as the vampire left his mark on the smaller boy.

he gripped jaemins shirt and he trembled at the sudden thing.  
jisung panted and he gasped as jaemin pulled out, he still felt very full. he whimpered at the pain in his neck and looked up at jaemin to see him panting with his eyes glowing red and his fangs fully showing. 

“n-nana..?” jisung asked as jaemin pulled him into his arms, “i’m sorry lil pup..” jisung tilted his head and jaemin looked down at him.  
“nana what’s w-wrong? you took m-my pain away you shouldn’t b-be sad!” the pup pouted. 

jaemin inhaled jisungs faint scent and then his eyes turned red once again, he turned to jisung who gasped at the vampires eyes and asked.  
“lil pup..do you know what knotting is? and what marking is?” 

jisung shook his head and before he could ask another question, jeno finally woke up and he attacked jaemin.  
jisung squeaked at the suddenly movements and he quickly turned to his wolf form and he dragged jeno away before he could hurt jaemin anymore, but backfired as the small pup fell back as jeno turned back to human.

“you fucking knotted him!? are you fucking crazy?! your a vampire and you marked him! you have no idea what you just started! he’s only 16 your ass-“  
jisung slowly turned back human, now wearing a hoodie and he looked up at his hyung. “w-what are you talking about n-nono..”

jeno growled and pointed to the vampire who was getting his pants back on, “he knotted you jisung ah! he marked you as well! he-he basically mated with you!”  
jaemin froze and turned to see jisung still confused. he frowned and walked towards jisung ignoring jeno. 

“lil pup, what he means is.. you might have pups..and that i..i am your mate now.”  
jisung gasped and his ears instantly went up, “p-pups?” 

jaemin nodded slowly and jeno growled again, but before any of the two could speak jisung clapped his hands and jumped up and down. “yay! i’ve been wanting lil puppies of my own running around!”

jeno froze and he he looked at jisung, “jisung ah..are you sick?”  
jisung giggled and shook his head, “no, maybe it’s because when nana was taking my pain away he was doing it a bit rough so maybe that’s why” he thought and looked up at jaemin who was as shocked as jeno.

“nana do you..do you want the pups..?i mean you and nono said that your my..urm..mate? does that mean you stay and your the uh..daddy for the pups? im sorry i still don’t exactly understand what’s happening-“

jaemin pulled jisung into a kiss and said, “of course i’m staying lil pup..no matter what happens we’re keeping our lil puppies ok?”  
jisung giggled and hugged him, “yay”


End file.
